deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky vs Springtrap
Child's Play / Horror Movies vs Five Night's at Freddy's! These two serial killers were turned in something much more worst,and use the face of two kid friendly characters to commit murder along with hunting kids down! But when these two clash,who will win between the killer doll and the murderous animatronic? Intro Wiz: Horror,a famous genre in fiction. Boomstick: Today,two killers who have came back after dying and became something much more worst and powerful are going to clash,to see who's the ultimate killer! Wiz: Chucky,the killer doll of the Child's Play franchise. Boomstick: And Springtrap,the rabbit animatronic containing Purple Guy's corpse in it from Five Night's at Freddy's,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Chucky Wiz: Charles Lee Ray was a serial killer known as the Lakeshore Strangler. Boomstick: Charles knew Vodoo,learning it from a doctor known as "Dr. Death",one day,he was introduced to a woman named Sarah,Charles became obsessed with her,to the point he killed her husband and kidnapped her,however the police was called on him and he was chased. Wiz: While being chased,Charles was shot fatally,however he had reached a Good Guys dolls store,and thanks to knowing Vodoo,decided to transfer his soul into one of them,becoming known as Chucky,the killer doll. Boomstick: Alright,so let's talk about his stats,in strenght,you'll be surprised at how strong this doll is! He can take on full grown men and outmuscle them,beat a woman to death with a yardstick,and pin a full grown woman to the ground,and he can even shove his hand in people's mouths to suffocate them! Wiz: He also can stab through doors,and he isn't without a weapon either,his main weapon is a knife,which is used to slash and stab. Boomstick: Typical slasher stuff,ya know? but a knife isn't all he has,he can even use a nail gun,an hammer,wires,baseball bats,a ruler,a golf club,a shovel,and even a friggin AXE which he used to break through a door and GUNS! he also is pretty skilled in using the weapons he finds. Wiz: He also is quite smart,capable of making tricks and plans,and trick someone into believing he's a typical Good Guy doll,he even tricked a garbage man into thinking there was someone stuck in a garbage truck. Boomstick: Chucky,knowing vodoo,also has access to black magic,and he has an amulet,which he can use to switch bodies with someone with a chant,but the person must be incapacitated,originally he could only switch bodies with the first one he showed his real self to,but that weakness has now been removed. Wiz: He can do two kinds of rituals: Either he transfers his soul in your body,or he swaps bodies with him and you're trapped in his body. Boomstick: Damn,that's a terrifying thought! Wiz: He can re-attach limbs to himself such as his head,and even able to harm a person by biting them. Boomstick: This little fucker ain't without speed either,he can dodge bullets,dodge a car running towards him,and dodge an axe. Wiz: And you'll be surprised on how durable Chucky is,as he can tank constant gunfire,survived being burned,and managed to still move his body parts even after they were separated,such as when he got his head separated from his body along with his arm and kept going,he also survived being shot by a shotgun,and didn't care when his fingers were being melted. Boomstick: And he also can separate his soul in multiple pieces allowing him to possess multiple people,and now his chant lasts for literally about seven seconds,making it easier for him to possess others,if he possesses a crippled person they'll lose their handicap and be a typical person,and he can even bring other dolls to life,being able to build an army of himself! Holy crap,this doll is more dangerous than i thought! Wiz: The Chuckies are pretty much allies,and will create plans together and won't turn on the other. Boomstick: Geez,that's surprising! They will also work together to attack a victim. Wiz: He also is capable of slasherporting,which is the typical ability where a slasher appears right in front of their victims,even when they outrun them. Boomstick: And if some of his blood is put into something and mixed,he'll be revived,he also can summon lightning bolts with his chant,WOW! Wiz: He's also pretty good at pretending to be dead,allowing him the chance for a surprise attack,he also has a vodoo doll where if he can get a part of someone's DNA on it,he can use it to mutilate the opponent. Boomstick: He even has a lighter to set things or people on fire,and he even has a Compressed Oxygen canister,where he can crack it open and send it flying at the opponent. Wiz: He also has a drill to drill into people,and a syringe to make people pass out. Boomstick: WOW! I never thought a doll would be so dangerous and strong,imagine if he switched bodies with Goku,The Flash,or-''' '''Wiz: That's for another day,Boomstick,anyways,Chucky,while without a doubt,is a very dangerous killer doll,he has his own weaknesses,for one,he's very arrogant,and he can still feel pain,and he's afterall,still a doll. Boomstick: But Chucky is a very bloodthirsty fighter,and an iconic slasher! Chucky: I am Chucky,THE KILLER DOLL! Springtrap Wiz: In 1987,a murder happened in a pizzeria named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,a restaurant with animatronics and a mascot named Freddy Fazbear. Boomstick: Gosh,those animatronics look creepy,who would bring their kids there?! Wiz: The killer was said to be a man in purple,along with another incident happening,known as the Bite of 87. Boomstick: This man was in reality known as William Afton,one of the two business partners who were the creators of Fredbear's Family Diner,the first animatronics created being Fredbear and SpringBonnie. Wiz: William also had a family,but one of his sons constantly got bullied by his older brother wearing a Foxy mask. Boomstick: Man,poor guy! Wiz: One day,the brother brought him to Fredbear's. Boomstick: The brother and his friends put the kid in Fredbear's mouth,and then an incident happened: the kid's skull got bitten by the animatronic. WIP Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAATTTTHHHH BAAAATTTTLEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Note: For now,i'm just doing the scenario for the fight so i already have the fight prepared for when i finish Springtrap's bio.) (Night.) We see a large building,with the name of "Fazbear's Fright",this place was built after the horrors and incidents that happened in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations,and right now,it was night,and we zoom in the building to see a security guard was inside,observing the place. (Secret Room...) In a secret dark room,we see a large box,suddenly...a knife comes out of it,stabbing all of the box until it's open,and a large doll based off a child,but with a mutilated appearance came out of it. This was Chucky,the killer doll.,he had been found by some employees from this place,who thought it would be a good idea to bring him here,as he looked like he would be a great horror attraction for the place,little did they know who the doll truly was... "Hey,where the fuck am i?" Chucky asked,as he looked around. "GODDAMNIT,i've been sent to the wrong location,AGAIN!" Chucky shouted a little. "I need to get out of this room,and whatever this place is." Chucky walked around,he found a door but it was locked,Chucky stabbed it a few times in an attempt to get through it,but it wouldn't budge. But then....Chucky saw a vent,and smirked. "Hehehe...." Chucky then went into it,noises being made... Suddenly the screen moves to the other side of the secret room,showing a decaying,rotting rabbit animatronic,this was Springtrap.,and suddenly...one of his eyes glowed red. The screen then shows us the security guard listening to a phone call from the phone dude while watching the monitor. "We've found one,a real one,along with a weird doll." The phone dude talked to the security guard,until the phone call finished. For a few minutes,everything was going fine for the security guard,until suddenly he looked around... And saw Springtrap in front of him,screeching,the security guard screamed as he fell off his chair,but Springtrap grabbed him by the neck and then... Bit the security guard's skull,the guard's head bleeding,as he was slowly dying.. And then,he dropped dead,on the floor. Meanwhile,Chucky is seen behind the window of the office,glaring at Springtrap,who turned his head..and looked at Chucky. Chucky: "Hey!" Springtrap walked out of the office and growled as he stared at Chucky. Chucky: "I don't know who you are,but you just stole my next victim from me!" Chucky pointed his knife at Springtrap,who growled even more. Chucky: "Now,i'll show you to not mess with me!" Springtrap screeched as he started walking towards Chucky. Chucky: "I'll tell ya one thing.....I AM CHUCKY,THE KILLER DOLL!" Now The fight had begun. FIGHT! Verdict Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Toy vs. Robot Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles